The fundus camera belongs to medical imaging field, is used for obtaining human retina images to assist medical staff checking fundus diseases and judging the condition of other organs. Because only fundus veins can directly observe through body surface, the medical staff can check the optic nerve, retina, choroid and refractive media in the fundus by the fundus camera to identify the fundus condition, at the same time, the fundus camera can assist to diseases diagnosis and disease judgment for other organ systems, such as: the retina can be used to detect cerebral infarction, stroke, cerebral arteriosclerosis, brain tumor, diabetes, nephropathy, hypertension, retinopathy of prematurity, glaucoma and age-related macular degeneration and so on. The earlier detection of these diseases is more conducive to clinical treatment. Currently, fundus camera is commonly used in clinical screening of fundus diseases, become an indispensable medical device.
Currently, the fundus camera mainly through the lens module to achieve fundus imaging. However, the lens module likely to reflect the illumination light to form a ghost image, affecting the imaging quality. In addition, the imaging field of the lens module imaging system is small and can not satisfy the medical staff's demand for wide field imaging.
In consideration of the above problems, there is a need to provide a new type fundus imaging system to solve the above problems.